The Myth of Love
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: (AU)The forest was covered with flower petals. A distant laughing could be heard, of course to all it was simply the wind. None suspected the magic that lye ahead just a few feet from the waterfall.(Completed)YamiAnzuKaiba


_Disclaimer: I thought by now, that people would realize that I don't own Yugioh but I guess I was wrong. I don't own it, never have never will._

Title: The Myth of Love

By: Misery Johnson

The forest was covered with flower petals. A distant laughing could be

heard, of course to all it was simply the wind. None suspected the magic

that lye ahead just a few feet from the waterfall.

At first glance it was a simple cavern but if anyone had bothered to take

a second glance they would have witnessed in amazement as the fairies

dance along the flower petals that grew from the walls. It was a mere

precaution incase any human were to stumble upon their haven. The

waterfall contained a secret entrance to their world. It was secret for a

reason. They feared humans, with all their darkness and destruction

mentality. Fairies possessed the power to make true whatever they

desired. Such power in human hands would've been disastrous. Of

course they knew that not all humans were evil. They loved to visit little

children and make them happy whenever they felt sad or alone. Some

thought that if all children grew up to be happy maybe they could some

day co-exist in harmony. But not all believed that to be so. Those who did

not were stationed to guard the entrance and make sure that until the

day in which humans would not harm them, the entrance would remain

sealed. Thus, fairies were merely legend, made up for entertainment.

But if any human would to pay closer attention to their surrounding,

they would see the magic that was ever present in the world.

Thus begins our story ladies and gentlemen in which a young fairy that

truly believed in the goodness of all humans set out to experience life as a

human. But what she didn't expect was to change the lives of the very

humans they feared, one in particular a dashing executive who refused

to believe in myths. But could a little bit of magic change his life and also

his heart?

Laughter could be heard all around. Today the fairies were celebrating

Princess Anzu's eighteenth birthday. The only one who didn't seem

happy was the birthday girl herself. 'How I wish I could visit the

human world even once before I am forced to wed' she thought, gasping

as she realized she was sitting next to her escort and should at least act

happy for his sake. It was neither one's fault they were being forced to

marry. Before they had been close friends, confiding their deepest secrets

to one another. But now, due to the fact that her father had passed away

shortly before, she was being forced to marry her best friend. 'At least it's

not someone else. I could've been stuck with Joey'. She grimaced at the

thought of marrying such a barbarian. He had no manners, no respect

for their world and mostly no looks.

Suddenly her escort turned to her. "Anzu I know that neither of us

wants this but we have to do what's best for the land" "I agree Yami, it's

just that I wished I could choose my fate" He smiled warmly and went

back to watching the crowd dance. An idea suddenly struck her as she

saw Tristan, guard to the fairy entrance, dozed off from so much drink.

She took flight seeing her only chance at freedom. 'I just hope that they

can forgive me' she thought as she slipped through unnoticed by all.

"I wish for a human appearance": she said aloud. In an instance she

grew to be five foot tall with seven inches. Her vibrant red hair became

brown and was much shorter than before. The only things that remained

the same were her blue eyes, which were a rarity among fairies; most

fairies had green or yellow eyes. She stood admiring her work. It had

been a while since she had cast anything on herself; she mostly did so for

others in her land. But now she could do as she pleased. She began to

walk out of the forest in hope of discovering something to do to pass her

time. She didn't expect to be here long, for she knew that as soon as

anyone noticed her absence, she would be in serious trouble. There was a

reason why she couldn't leave her realm. If something were to happen to

her, the fairy magic could disappear all together. It was her

responsibility to carry it on, with her own family containing royal blood.

It was insane to believe that just because she... pain. An odd voltage of

pain had hit her. It was very powerful. Darkness, sorrow, and

agony...what was making it so much? She had to know. She rushed

towards the pulse; it led her to a nearby hospital. She ran up the steps,

ignoring the humans who called out to her to stop. She did, finally,

when she reached the room from where the pain was coming from.

She opened the door slowly and gasped at what she saw. A young boy

was connected to machines. His entire body was covered in bruises and

his eyes were closed. At the corner of the room sat a young man with his

face within his hands, crying mercilessly. He kept repeating the

words..."all my fault". Her heart went out to him. Feeling someone's

presence in the room, the young man looked up. Anzu gasped when she

saw his face. He was the most handsome human she could ever imagine.

His blue eyes radiated so many feelings, anger, regret, pain but most of

all loneliness. She couldn't help but spill out tears. "Get out now" was

what he said; yet she didn't budge.

"I'm sorry is there anything that I can do?" she asked determined to

release his pain. "Yeah make my brother wake up healthy," he said

sarcastically as he stood up to boot her out of his brother's room. "As you

wish" she said. At that moment a bright light engulfed the room, so

bright that he had to shield his eyes from it, but not before he saw the

young woman transform in what he could only call an angel. Such

beauty radiated from her, that he couldn't help but be in awe. "Big

brother Seto" he heard and immediately turned towards the bed, only to

see the little boy sitting up straight looking dazed. "Mo... Mokuba!!!" he

exclaimed as he rushed over to him. The young boy held out his hands in

happiness to have his big brother in the same room with him. It had been

weeks since he had last seen him, since his brother was always at work

running his company. It looked as though he was no longer loved. That

had been what had triggered him to run away resulting in his accident.

The older brother had spent days at the boy's bedside praying for him to

wake up since the doctors had not given him high hopes. And here he

was awake and smiling all because of the girl. Wait that girl. Who was

she? Better yet where was she? He looked frantically to find her but she

was nowhere to be seen. "Big brother what are you looking for?"

"Nothing Mokuba, nothing at all"

The girl smiled to herself as she flew towards the forest. She now knew

how it felt like to be loved in such a manner. Even though she now had to

return and become queen, she was left with hope that maybe someday she

could be as happy as those two brothers were right this moment. She

carefully slipped back into the party. It seemed as though no one had

noticed that she had left. Good, that way, she would have less explaining

to do. She sighed as she sat back down next to her escort who simply

smiled at her warmly as he had always done in the past. Maybe someday

they would fall in love. Although she had always thought of it as a myth,

you never know, she **_was_** a myth right?

Misery: So like? Tell me but remember no flames. There you have a

somewhat short story. I had planned on making it a vampire fic but it

kept getting mixed up with my other vampire story. So a friend of told

me to do it about fairies since she likes them. This is dedicated to Lola.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
